


Поход в кино и его последстви

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	Поход в кино и его последстви

Идти в кино Рид не собирался, особенно на сеанс, заканчивающийся в половине второго ночи, и тем более - сразу после возвращения с очередного расследования. Даже ради Моргана. Даже ради Моргана, который терпеливо посмотрел с ним все серии оригинального Стар Трека. Во-первых, Стар Трек это Стар Трек, и этим все сказано! Во-вторых, сериал Моргану действительно понравился, и, начиная с четвертой серии, даже не пришлось больше прибегать к обещаниям и мелкому шантажу, чтобы уговорить его на просмотр. А в третьих, Трек они смотрели в любое удобное для себя время, устроившись на диване, а не в кинотеатре. И еще раз: Стар Трек это Стар Трек, а не какая-то там Бондиана! Если против классического Бонда в исполнении Коннери Рид ничего не имел, то смотреть лишенный всякого смысла боевик отказывался категорически. Особенно в том случае, если ради этого придется тащиться в кино сразу из аэропорта. И нет, даже ради Моргана!   
Хотя если тот согласится пойти на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина, которую ежегодно устраивает Гарсия, и позволит Риду самому выбрать костюмы, Рид, возможно, изменит свое мнение.  
Правда, учитывая полную и абсолютную невозможность подобного развития событий, Рид был спокоен: в кино ему идти не придется. Кто же знал, что Морган согласится?! Да еще и сделает это с такой самодовольной ухмылкой, после которой отказаться - все равно что проиграть! 

 

На мгновение Рид взвесил опции. Бессмысленный боевик это, конечно, бессмысленный боевик, но затащить Моргана на хэллоуиновскую вечеринку и самому выбрать для него костюм... Ради такой возможности можно и потерпеть, а если фильм окажется хуже всех ожиданий, всегда можно устроиться у Моргана на плече и благополучно проспать остаток сеанса. 

Поэтому, несмотря на то, что Рид не собирался смотреть очередного Бонда, уже через час после того, как они вернулись из Небраски, он уже сидел в кинотеатре. И фильм даже оказался не так плох, хотя признавать это вслух Рид, разумеется, не собирался. Но недельное расследование и регулярный недосып все-таки сделали свое дело. С каждой минутой плечо Моргана казалось все более привлекательной альтернативой подушки, пока Рид не сдался. В конце концов, совсем не обязательно смотреть фильм сидя прямо. Рид еще успел почувствовать, как Морган насмешливо фыркнул и аккуратно снял с него очки, даже хотел возмутиться по этому поводу, но через мгновение уже спал. И обязательно проспал был до конца сеанса, если бы не настойчивый шепот над ухом:  
\- Ты только глянь на него, - еще не до конца проснувшись, Рид машинально нацепил предложенные Морганом очки и уставился на экран. - Никого не напоминает?   
Герой, о котором шла речь, как раз повернулся к зрителям лицом: высокий, худой, с всклокоченной шевелюрой и цепким взглядом спрятанных за линзами очков глаз. 

Кардиган, узкий галстук и застегнутая на все пуговицы рубашка только добавляли сходства, которое Рид, к собственному неудовольствию, уловил моментально. Но признавать это? Ну уж нет!  
\- И? Ты хоть знаешь, каков процент людей с астеническим телосложением? Или тех, кто носит кофты и галстуки? Или страдающих миопией?  
\- Понятия не имею, но думаю, ты легко можешь просветить меня на этот счет. Однако кое-кто тоже питает слабость к именным кружкам.  
Чтобы не мешать другим посетителям смотреть фильм, Рид склонился к Моргану и теперь шептал практически ему в ухо.  
\- Кью - его кодовое имя. Кодовое, Дерек, а не настоящее!  
\- Ну да, и это полностью меняет дело, - фыркнул тот.  
Рид поджал губы и скрестил руки на груди. Ну да, когда-то давно, когда он только пришел в отдел, он наклеил стикер со своим именем на одну из типовых кружек с эмблемой ФБР. Но это ведь действительно совсем другое дело! Как иначе он мог быть уверен, что не возьмет по ошибке чужую?  
\- Не знал, что ты фанат Бондианы, Спенсер, - от горячего шепота над самым ухом по шее побежали мурашки. - Или сегодня мне лучше называть тебя Кью?  
Если бы такой разговор состоялся, когда Рид только начинал свою работу в отделе и общение с Морганом, он бы обязательно смутился и в самом деле пустился в перечисление статистики.   
Если бы такой разговор состоялся, когда их отношения только-только перешагнули через стадию дружеских, Рид бы непременно возмутился и попытался призвать Моргана к порядку.   
Однако сейчас, когда он с легкостью мог различить неприкрытое обещание в голосе Моргана, Рид только улыбнулся, предвкушая продолжение вечера.   
К тому же, он только что придумал, в чем Морган пойдет на вечеринку в честь Хэллоуина. Костюм Чубаки подойдет идеально.


End file.
